<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Put a Spell on You [Fanvid] by Tafadhali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225785">I Put a Spell on You [Fanvid]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali'>Tafadhali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stephen King Jukebox [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Needful Things (1993), Needful Things - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castle Rock (Stephen King), Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Magic, Manipulation, Sexy Sexy Satanism, Song: I Put a Spell On You (Screamin' Jay Hawkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leland Gaunt captivates the people of Castle Rock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Polly Chalmers/Leland Gaunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stephen King Jukebox [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Put a Spell on You [Fanvid]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058487">Castle Rock Around the Clock [Fanvid]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali">Tafadhali</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This originated as a segment in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058487">a Castle Rock-themed jukebox vid</a> I made for my sister's birthday, but I liked it enough that I thought I'd separate it out for any real <i>Needful Things</i> aficionados out there.</p><p>I find this song legitimately spooky, legitimately sexy, and also goofy as hell, so it seemed like a perfect fit for this movie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>